Elena Kissed Damon
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: *phrase répétée sur les twitter des fans du couple "delena" après le passage de l'épisode 2x22. / Il s'agit ici de la retranscription littéraire de cette scène. J'attends vos impressions quant à ce baiser et, également, si vous voulez que je continue...


**SEASON FINAL** – _**She kissed him**_**.**

_Tout dans la pièce est construit en bois sombre – le sol, les murs, le lit imposant qui siège au milieu, en roi. À droite du lit se trouve un grand miroir qu'entourent deux lampes dispersant une faible lueur. Enfin, un fauteuil en cuir marron, usé, traine dans le coin, donnant un aspect presque chaleureux à la pièce. Cependant, sur le lit est étendu le maître des lieux, ruisselant, pâle et faible. Il tremble, pousse des râles et maudit le monde entier. Mais, en vérité, il ne cherche que l'absolution de tous ses crimes. Derrière lui, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, l'amour de sa vie le soutient, l'enserrant de ses maigres bras. Elena Gilbert, l'écoute, patiente, le rassure lorsqu'il le faut, tentant malgré tout de cacher la tristesse latente qui lui étreint la gorge. Elle a sa main gauche posée sur son torse, rejoignant sa main droite à lui, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils sont amis, des amis qui se haïssent la plupart du temps, des amis que toutes les épreuves ont déjà éloignés et rapprochés. Et il l'aime. Et il va mourir. Quelque part, son imbécile de petit frère tente de trouver une solution à la morsure de loup-garou qui ravage son corps jusqu'à la mort, mais Damon Salvatore ne se fait aucune illusion : Stefan n'y arrivera jamais à temps. _

« C'est plus douloureux que je ne le pensais. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait toute sa faiblesse. Il détestait être dans cet état devant elle.

Les bras d'Elena se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour de lui et elle serra les mâchoires convulsivement, refoulant les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux. « Il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Il fronça les sourcils, affligé qu'elle soit pleine d'espoir, bien qu'il aimât cela - il aimait qu'elle veuille le garder en vie malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il souhaitait néanmoins lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi il acceptait sa mort. Ignorant comme il pouvait la douleur persistante et son corps qui le brûlait de toutes parts, il chuchota : « J'ai fait beaucoup de choix dans ma vie qui m'ont amené ici. Je le mérite. » Il déglutit péniblement. « Je mérite de mourir. »

« Non. » assena Elena d'une voix douce. Elle se décolla de lui et glissa sur le lit pour venir s'étendre à ses côtés. « Tu ne le mérite pas. »

« Si, Elena. Mais ça va. » La rassura-t-il de sa voix cassée, heureux de pouvoir enfin la regarder en face bien qu'elle s'appliquait à fuir son regard. « Parce que si j'avais fait les choses différemment, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée. » Enfin, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat se tournèrent vers lui, emplis de compassion. Il sentit son cœur accélérer sa course et tous les horreurs perpétrées le frappèrent durement. « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tant de choses pour te blesser. »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'est rien… Je te pardonne. » Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Elle le pardonnait. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait – partir, _mourir_, avec la certitude qu'elle ne le détesterait pas jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour avoir l'esprit en paix. Dire ces mots qu'il avait longtemps refoulés et dont il avait eu peur. Ces mots qui, à peine prononcés avait été effacés. Il s'éclairci la gorge. « Je sais que tu aimes Stefan… » haleta-t-il avec peine. « Et que tu seras toujours à Stefan. » Elena lui serra la main et baissa les yeux… Elle finit par venir nicher sa tête, naturellement, au creux de son cou. Elle noua sa deuxième main à la sienne tandis que sa bouche à lui venait trouver sa place sur son front. Il inspira et souffla, tout bas : « Mais, je t'aime. Il faut que tu le saches. »

Il l'entendit renifler et quelques sanglots la secouèrent. Il l'imaginait bien froncer les sourcils et refouler des larmes qui gagnèrent quand même la bataille au moment où elle étreignit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je le sais. » bredouilla-t-elle, désemparée, dans un essai de garder sa voix claire.

Damon ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus les garder ouverts, cela lui réclamait trop de forces. « Tu aurais dû me rencontré en 1864… tu m'aurais apprécié. » glissa-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras comme il pouvait, essayant à nouveau de garder les yeux ouverts…

Brusquement, Elena releva la tête et vint planter son regard sain et miroitant de mille feux dans le sien, mourant, les paupières presque closes. Il l'observait sous ses cils quand elle dit la plus belle chose du monde. « Je t'apprécie, _maintenant_. Juste comme tu _es_. »

Le cœur battant, il tourna la tête vers elle, voulant poser un baiser sur son front pour la remercier d'être là et d'être elle, tout simplement. Une larme s'étaient échappée de ses yeux et Damon songea qu'il avait la même durée de vie que cette larme désormais, peut-être quelques secondes de plus, mais que la larme roulant sur sa joue et mourant au coin de ses lèvres avait définitivement la meilleure place. Il essayait de combattre la douleur et la fatigue mais parler et regarder semblaient être trop pour son corps inhumain. Après un dernier regard, il les ferma, espérant que la mort viendrait le cueillir bientôt, tant qu'il était dans _ses_ bras.

Elena, les yeux rougis, le cœur battant un rythme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la déchirait autant qu'il l'embrasait, se pencha vers lui. Vers ses lèvres tendues et immobiles. Se complaisant dans l'idée d'exaucer la dernière volonté du condamné, elle se pencha un peu plus et caressa ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se pressa contre sa bouche une seconde à peine, avant de s'en décoller. Et son être tout entier éclata en mille morceaux tandis qu'elle acceptait enfin son statut. Elle l'aimait et il allait mourir.

« Merci. » Venait-elle _vraiment_ de l'embrasser ? Ses lèvres brûlaient encore, mais d'une chaleur saine qui, l'espace de quelques secondes, prit le pas sur celle destructrice qui le tuait à petit feu. Elle l'avait embrassé. D'elle-même. Il n'avait dû ni la forcer, ni embrasser son double pour s'en donner l'illusion. Elle s'était approchée, et l'avait embrassé. Était-il possible d'être heureux sur son lit de mort ?

« De rien. » soupira-t-elle de manière saccadée, tentant de camoufler sa tristesse en un sourire mal assuré qu'il ne vit pas.

Elena le regardait, elle le sentait partir car les muscles de ses mains et se ses bras se relâchaient lentement. Plusieurs nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent.

Et là, leur monde se brisa. La mort devrait attendre un peu encore, car la même voix qu'Elena, bien que sadique et sarcastique, s'éleva dans la pièce, arrachant Damon des bras de la mort, lui donnant la verve nécessaire pour tenir quelques minutes de plus. « Eh bien, c'est moi que tu devrais remercier. » fit la voix à l'intention du mourant. Elena se redressa vers son ancêtre et s'arracha à Damon pour observer Katherine qui dévoilait une fiole carmin. « Je veux dire, » reprit-elle, « je suis celle qui apporte le remède. » Elena vit les yeux de Damon s'ouvrir grand malgré ses paupières lourdes. Traversant la pièce d'une démarche assurée, Katherine lâcha, cinglante, à l'adressa de son double désormais debout au pied du lit : « Je te pensais morte. »

« Je l'étais… » Répliqua simplement Elena d'une voix si semblable mais sur un ton gentil et bon, tellement opposé à celui de Katherine.

Cette dernière s'agenouilla sur le lit et déboucha la fiole sous les yeux ébahis de son ancien amant. « Tu es libérée… » Murmura Damon.

« Oui, enfin… » Approuva-t-elle en déversant dans la bouche de Damon une partie du sang de Klaus.

Damon avala sans faire d'histoire, de toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. « Et tu es quand même venue ici ? » questionna-t-il tandis qu'il imaginait l'improbable scénario où Klaus libérait Katherine et celle-ci venant à sa rescousse.

Katherine déposa sa main droite sur sa joue et lui dit tendrement : « je t'en devais une… »

Elena avisa sa copie conforme tapoter la joue de Damon et se redresser. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. « Où est Stefan ? » Elle était morte d'inquiétude et ne tint pas vraiment compte du froncement de sourcils de Damon à l'évocation du nom de son frère.

Katherine, mauvaise et toujours si ironique, se tourna vers elle. « Tu es sûre de t'en soucier ? »

« Où est-il ? » répéta Elena, agacée de voir un reflet d'elle-même si mauvais.

Katherine brandit la fiole carmin « Il paie pour cela. » déclara-t-elle, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Elena pariait qu'elle aurait préféré que Damon meure. « Il s'est offert à Klaus… Si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas son retour de sitôt. » Annonça-t-elle avec aigreur.

_Que s'était-il donc passé là-bas ?_ « Que veux-tu dire par 'il s'est offert à Klaus' ? » interrogea Elena, inquiète.

« Il a juste tout sacrifié pour sauver son frère. » expliqua Katherine en haussant les épaules, faussement désinvolte, avant qu'elle ajoute, perfide : « Y compris toi. » Bouche bée, interdite, Elena continuait d'écouter le cynisme et l'ironie tranchante de Katherine : « C'est une bonne chose que tu aies Damon pour te tenir compagnie… Au revoir, Elena. » Elle fit quelques pas, amorçant son départ, quand, subitement elle se retourna vers son double. « Oh, et ce n'est rien d'aimer les deux à la fois. Je l'ai fait. » Dit-elle simplement, pour une fois, en haussant les sourcils.

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux. Trop de choses étaient survenues aujourd'hui. La magnifique brune lui lança sèchement la fiole et se détourna d'elle, sa cascade bouclée ondulant à sa suite. Elle disparut de la pièce, et de la maison.

Elena serra la fiole entre ses mains et, muette, se tourna vers Damon qui se redressait tant bien que mal. Il commençait à reprendre des couleurs, ce qui rassurait la brune. Toutefois, dans son esprit, mille-et-un scénarios se jouaient, tous pires les uns que les autres, se risquant à imaginer une version plausible de ce qui avait pu arriver à Stefan.

Elle croisa le regard de Damon, mortifié, vide, mais bien vivant… Et son cœur se réchauffa un peu cependant que son corps tout entier se glaçait. _Où était Stefan ?_

…

**FIN**

…

_**Alors, je serais bien tentée de faire une fiction là-dessus, en attendant la suite de la série qui n'arrivera qu'un septembre, si je ne me trompe… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si j'ai assez de réponses positives je me mettrais à l'écriture sans plus tarder !**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Loredana.**_


End file.
